


In Our Heads

by anteater



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteater/pseuds/anteater





	In Our Heads

Its odd.

Lying in this bed. Something is odd.

Granted I am one to default to scepticsism when faced with something different but this one is not misp0laced.

Odd. I sure of it but what is it?...

The ceiling... is not odd. My favourite crack is still there.

The air... is not odd. Humid as usual.

The light... is not odd. Singular T4 coil. Nothing new. Not due for a change for another few months.

The smell... is not odd. The stench is manageable for the time being while i rest. Should be aired out.

The blood... is not odd. Wet, warm and red. A positive.


End file.
